War of Sisters
by I Sit On Tables
Summary: Something dark is influencing Celestia's actions, she intends to do away with the night altogether. Luna and the ponies of Ponyville are fighting against her, but her defeat won't come easily.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I would not be writing _fan_ fiction, would I?**

* * *

><p>It had great patience. It could bide Its time for centuries. It would quietly wait in the shadows, feeding off whatever snippets of negative emotion It could find. It would watch Its prey and would settle for no less then what It had set Its sights on. And this time It had set It's sights on, the great, Princess Celestia. It observed her every move, heard her every word, and most importantly It <em>felt <em>her every emotion.

She was happy nearly all the time.

It was _irritating_.

Every now and then she would feel a flicker of distress or perhaps confusion, but it would always last for less than a second and then she was immediately happy again. Besides these emotions were not enough for It anyways. It needed true sin, even just a little just a tiny dab of it, would be enough. So It waited patiently, for Its chance to strike.

It watched Celestia trot down one of the many hallways in the castle. It was nearing dawn and she was on her way to raise the sun to bring another day to Equestria, when her gaze drifted to the row windows at her side and she slowed to a stop. From the high mountain the castle rested on, she could see nearly the whole of Equestria. She could see Cloudsdale high in the sky, and Ponyville down in the valley, and past the forest and mountains she could even see the lights of Manehattan on the horizon.

She was feeling happy that all the ponies in her kingdom lived joy filled lives because she was there to raise the sun for them._ This_. _Is. RIDICULOUS! _It thought, _She feels happy, because other ponies are feeling happy at her expense! Who thinks like that?_

She smiled at the sight of her kingdom and was taking great pride in it, with all of its wonderful-

_Wait, pride?_

_Pride?_

_Pride!_

_Yes! Pride! This is just what I need. I can work with this!_, It thought. This was the opportunity it had been waiting for. Wasting no time It crept out of the shadows, unseen by anypony, and hovered over the Princess's shoulder.

_Beautiful, isn't it?_ It whispered, softly, into her mind.

"Yes, it is." she replied_._

She _should_ have found it strange that a small, mysterious voice was suddenly appearing in her head. But It had that effect on ponies, it always seemed so natural to them as it was happening. Ironically, some ponies even thought it was their conscience speaking.

_To_ think, all of those ponies live happier_ lives simply because you draw breath._

"Well, not necessarily. I think they live happier lives because of the sun."

_And you _raise _that sun, do you not?_

"Well, I suppose so. But I think they appreciate the sun more that they do me" she said cheerfully.

_Nonsense! Your subject love and _worship _you!  
><em>

"I don't know about _worship_. But I know that they love me, just not as much as the sun."

_Well, to love the sun is to love you. After all without you there wouldn't be a sun at all!_

"No, I think if something were to happen to me. Luna would take over raising the sun everyday."

_But...but she couldn't do it as well as _you _can._

"She's gotten the hang of raising the _moon_ every night, despise being...gone for a thousand years. I'm sure she could move the sun just as well as I can, if need be."

_But your subjects wouldn't love her like they love you!_

"They just need a chance to get to know her like I do. They would soon become fond of her."

The way was she was just shrugging off all of Its encouragement was really starting to annoy It. It couldn't give up now. It would never get a chance like this again. _But where's that pride I felt in her a moment ago? _It thought it itself,_ Where is her sense selfishness?_

Then, It got an idea.

_Wait, maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. _It mused, _Maybe...maybe her selflessness mixed with just a little pride will do the trick!_

It spoke in her mind again, _But your subjects do rely on you for things other then moving the sun, don't they?_

"They do. I make many important decisions for the kingdom."

_And if something was a being hindrance to them?_

_"_I would do away with it immediately, of course." She said without hesitation.

_A hindrance like...the night for example?_

"What do you mean?" She said confused

_Well think about it. The night, and to a further __extent the dark, is feared by ponies._

"Only young foals fear the dark, they grow out of it."

_More like they learn to tolerate it, few ponies ever become fully comfortable with the dark. Am I right?  
><em>

"...I suppose so."_  
><em>

_Most accidents and deaths happen at night because ponies can't see where they trot._

"They...they could always bring a lantern with them if there going out at night. Then again if they were already outside before it got dark..." She trailed off.

"And how will everyone know what time it is, or what day it is?"

It chuckled softly _That is what Clocks and calendars are for, of course.  
><em>

"Well, those are all very good points. But, obviously, eveypony needs to sleep sometime!"

_Most ponies get by sleeping during the day, by simply closing the curtains to shut out the light_.

"Well...I don't know." Celestia said with uncertainty

It couldn't help but feel excited. It nearly had her. Just one more push...

_Not to mention how taxing it is on your little sister to raise the moon every night. Wouldn't it be nice for her to be free of worries for the rest of her life?_

The princess hesitated

It would have held Its breath, if It had breath to hold.

"But ponies enjoy the night, it makes them happy." she pointed out.

It cringed _Again with _their_ happiness! _It thought bitterly, _I'm so close, I can _feel _it.  
><em>

_They will be much happier, when they are alive and safe__.  
><em>

Celestia was trying to think of some flaw in Its argument but could think of none.

"Perhaps you're right." she said in a worried tone.

It felt like grinning, but since It lacked teeth, that was out of the question.

_I _am _right._

At that moment It slipped into Princess Celestia's mind. From then on It had a tiny bit of presence in her mind, which was enough to begin with. And the best part was, Celestia wouldn't even realize what was happening to her until it was far to late.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the prologue. This bad boy is gonna have ten more chapters and an epilogue(as long as I get enough reviews telling met to continue. If I don't get any reviews I won't bother). So, If you liked it, tell me so in the comments. If you hated it, PLEASE tell me why and how I can improve it in the comments.<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Houston12: Thank you, I honestly haven't decided yet, I may leave it a mystery. And for being my first reviewer, you get a cookie ^^**

**MrDenim:Thank you, I will!**

**NLR0099: I shall, it's gonna get even better soon...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it would probably end up suck :P**

* * *

><p>Luna trotted down the hallway with a smile on her face. It had been over a year since she had been released from the moon, but she never got tired of being able to walk wherever she wanted. In retrospect she had taken many things for granted. Things like walking, eating, sleeping, or talking to someone. It's amazing all the little everyday pleasures she missed while she was gone.<p>

Further ahead in the hall she saw her sister, Celestia, heading her way. That had to be what she missed the most, her beloved sister.

"Hey sis!" Luna called.

Celestia, who had been staring at the floor as she walked, looked up, slightly surprised.

"Oh, hello Luna." her soft voice said.

"Off to raise the sun?" Luna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, yes, of course." Celestia said.

_She seems distant, somethings off about her_ Luna thought.

"Tia...are you okay?"

"Of course, I am Luna, why do you ask?" Celestia said with a smile that was just a little to sweet.

Luna hesitated before saying "Never mind. I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Alright," Celestia said, "I'll meet you in the dining room in a few minutes."

Luna nodded and continued forward down the hall. As she and Celestia passed each other, Luna felt a horrible chill run down her spine. She glanced back at her sister, who trotted down the hall as though nothing were amiss. But something _was_ amiss, if only Luna could pin point exactly what.

o-O-o

The next several days did nothing to calm Luna's mind. Whenever in the presence of her sister, Luna felt a heavy tension in the air, and it was as thought Celestia was a totally different pony. The way Celestia held herself was different. She stood with her chest puffed out, and with her head tilted ever so slightly upwards, so that she would look down here nose when talking to someone. Not to mention the way she spoke. Most of the time she would speak in the caring voice that Luna loved. But all to often her voice would become that of a condescending teacher or a strict mother. Even just looking into her eyes, made the young princess feel a flicker of fear. The kind eyes she remembered now seemed so cold to tried asking Celestia is anything was wrong several times, but the only answer she got from her sister was 'No, I'm fine'. She hesitated to even call Celestia her sister anymore.

She said nothing of her feelings to anyone.

The last thing she needed was to have Equestria doubting her loyalty to Celestia and, by extent, the kingdom. She tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid, that she was imagining everything. _Maybe she's turning back into the annoying big sister I fought with when we were both little._ she thought. But no, she _knew _she wasn't imagining it. Something was seriously wrong with her sister.

Luna sat across from Celestia at the dining room table as they ate their lunch. Despite the table being a hundred feet long, they sat at it alone and in total silence. Luna fidgeted in her seat, not particularly wanting to start a conversation with the stranger across from her. She tried to take her mind off of the princess by studying the beautiful colors of the tall stain-glass windows of the room, something she did often in her youth, when she was bored at the table. Her consecration was interrupted by Celestia's cold voice.

"Luna, I trust you can find something to occupy your time today that will keep you out of the dining room?"

She looked at the elder princess with suspicion.

"Sure I can, why?" She said defensively.

Celestia gave her a smug smile.

"Don't you know? My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, is coming to Canterlot to visit me in today." she said simply.

"What?" she said loudly. _Why wasn't I been told about this earlier!_ Luna thought.

The white alicorn rolled her eyes and sighed, then said, as though she were speaking to a child "I invited Twilight to visit and have tea with me in this room."

"Oh, I see" she said, deciding it wasn't wise to argue with her "I'll stay out of your way then."

"See to it that you do."Celestia said, looking down her nose at her.

Luna quickly finished her meal and excused herself from the table. She trotted out of the room and into the hall, once she was sure she was out of earshot she broke into a gallop. She ran up the stairs, through the hall, and into her room, where she immediately threw her self onto the bed and tried to get her thoughts sorted out. _Okay, so Twilight is coming to visit my sist- to visit _Celestia_._ She thought, _No big deal...So why do why do I have such a rotten feeling in my stomach? Like I shouldn't let this happen...Hmm...maybe I should warn Twilight that Celestia is...different. No, she is her 'most faithful student', she's not gonna be cautious of Celestia, on the argument 'I've got a bad feeling about this'._

"What if I spy on them?" she said to herself, "I'll just eavesdrop on their conversation today, and see if sis is-and see if _Celestia_ is up to something!" Luna felt a tinge of guilt at the idea of spying on her sister. But, the way she saw it, if her sister had nothing to hide then there would be no harm done.

She prayed Celestia had nothing to hide.

Luna decided to go and wait for Twilight to arrive, so she got off of her bed, left the room and galloped to the front door. She sat down in a large chair near the door and waited. It wasn't long before she became bored, she thought for a moment and then had an idea. Her horn glowed for a moment and there was a flash of light, as a book appeared in the air before her. She looked at the cover, Alice in Wonderland, her favorite book as a child. She had liked it enough that she had put a spell on, so that she could summon it from where ever it was. Very convenient for when she didn't want to gallop all the way back to her room to retrieve it. She opened the book and began to read.

A little over an hour later there was a knock at the door that echoed though several rooms. Luna looked up from her book but didn't bother answering it. That's what butlers were for, after all. The door was swiftly opened by a colt in a suit.

"Hello," came the sound of Twilight Sparkle's voice from behind the door frame, "I believe Princess Celestia has been expecting me?"

"She certainly has, I shall fetch her for you." said the colt before bowing and backing up to let Twilight enter.

The butler trotted off to inform the Princess her guest had arrived as Twilight happily stepped through the doorway and smiled when she saw Luna.

"Hello, Princess Luna!" Twilight said in a friendly tone, "How have been?"

Luna smiled, Twilight was always so nice to her, on the few occasions they had met.

"I've been great!" She said forcing a smile.

"Um...were you _waiting_ for me?" the younger pony asked awkwardly.

"No no, I'm just here to read!" Luna said with haste, "Because this chair is...really...comfortable." she added lamely.

Twilight eyed her suspiciously and glanced down at her book.

"Oh, is that Alice in Wonderland you're reading? I love that book!" Twilight said while lancing over Luna's shoulder.

"Me too! It's one of my favorites!" Luna said with a smile.

"And I see that you've been practicing on speaking more...um..."

"Normally?" Luna offered with a smile.

"Yes," Twilight said awkwardly, "I'm glad you're getting used to it."

Luna and Twilight chatted for a few minutes before Celestia appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Twilight Sparkle, it's so nice to see you again." she said in her angelic voice.

"Princess!" Twilight said, "It's nice to see you too."

Twilight walked up the stairs to her mentor, and for a moment Luna saw her sister again. She looked at Twilight with kind eyes and stood with a proud, but not pompous, stance.

"Let's go to the dining room for some tea." Celestia said, "You remember the way, right?"

"Of course!" Twilight said, she had been there many times, after all.

As she was walking away Celestia glanced back down at Luna, eyes full of disdain. Luna shrunk slightly under her icy gaze.

Once they were out of sight, Luna glanced at the clock and started counting the minutes, after three minutes she headed to the dining room. She arrived to find the doors shut, but she could hear muffled voices coming from within. She pressed her ear to thick wooden door to see what she could pick up.

"Did thus spell worh?"

"Yeh, ah lohg ah he's en thah room, he's powalehh."

_This isn't working!_ she thought. She quickly recalled a spell to enhance a pony's hearing. She quickly cast it on her self, and returned her ear to the door.

"So Twilight," Princess Celestia said clearly, "...what do you think of...the night?"

"The night?" Twilight said confused.

"Yes, What is its purpose?"

Twilight was silent for a moment be for saying"Oh, is this a test?"

Celestia chuckled, "Yes my dear student, a test, now give me your answer."

"It lets ponies sleep which gives them energy, that was lost over the day, to be spent on a _new_ day." Twilight said confidently.

"Very well put, my student," Celestia said, in an impressed tone, before adding coldly "but wrong."

"Huh?" Twilight exclaimed.

"The night does not _let_ ponies sleep." Celestia said, "They do that on their own, the night just makes it slightly easier for them to sleep."

"O-Oh...I see" Twilight said with uncertainty. Though Luna could not tell if it was uncertainty with herself or with the princess's words.

"Try again, Twilight" Celestia's voice said kindly.

"It helps them indicate the passage of time?" she said with less confidence.

"No, you're thinking of clocks." Celestia said with amusement.

Twilight laughed uncomfortably.

"Try once more, please."

"Um...It...let's the world cool down?" Twilight guessed meekly.

"That's what winter is for, my dear."

Twilight was silent.

"Would you like to know the _true_ purpose of night time?"

"Yes, please!" Twilight said, her voice perking up. Luna was eager to hear this as well.

"There is no point."

_What?_ Luna screamed in her head.

"There...isn't?" Twilight said confused again.

"No, not any more." Celestia said, switching back to her condescending voice, "It was made long ago when ponies slept and play in the outdoors, as a way to help ponies sleep. But, once they invented houses and other ways to shut out the light, it truly became useless."

"That's...interesting" Twilight said with little enthusiasm.

For a minute the room was silent for.

"Twilight, I have been thinking." the princess said.

"Yes?"

"The night has no purpose, in the long run it does more harm to ponies then it does help them... "

"R-Right..." Luna could tell Twilight didn't like where this was going, and neither did she.

"It would be a large change. But, what if I put an end to night all together?"

It took Luna a moment to process what she had just heard.

"What do you mean?" Twilight's voice was tinged with fear.

"I mean, what if I never lowered the sun?" Celestia said in a serious tone.

Twilight was silent.

_She's not seriously considering it is she?_ Luna frantically thought.

"You can't do that!" Twilight yelled, "The night may not be necessary but-but you can't just _get rid of it!_"

"Why not?" Celestia asked calmly.

"Because...Because ponies love the night, it's beautiful and gorgeous and mysterious!" Twilight yelled with passion.

Celestia sighed"Then you won't support me,my faithful student?"

Twilight hesitated before saying firmly "No I won't! There are some things even _you _ can't change."

"Oh, but I can." Celestia said in a bitter-sweet tone, "And I will, whether you support it or not!"

Luna heard the sound of magic being used and Twilight yelp in pain, she threw open the doors and charged into the room.

On the floor laid Twilight Sparkle, unmoving. Luna's heart skipped a beat or two, but she noticed that she was, thankfully, still breathing. There was a white glow surrounding the young unicorn's horn.

"Wh-What did you do to her?" Luna demanded.

The white alicorn looked lazily at the dark blue one"I put a spell on her, it will block off all her magic until I take it off."

"Why?" Luna said in a low voice.

"'Why' what?" Celestia said calmly.

Luna growled before yelling, "Why did you attack Twilight? Why are you planing to keep the sun up forever?"

"So you were eavesdropping?" she said in a disappointed voice.

"Answer me!" Luna screamed.

The elder princess sighed, "I attacked my student because she was going to turn against me, and I'm doing away with the night because it does more harm then good."

"And what gives you the right to decide something like that?" Luna shouted.

"What gives me the right is that I_ bring_ the day, and for a thousand years I brought the _night_!" she shouted back, "And I'll make whatever decisions I have to to for the sake of my kingdom!"

"For the sake of the kingdom or for you?" Luna demanded, "If you think I'll stand by while you become a tyrant, think again!"

Luna got in a defensive stance and lowered her horn slightly, ready to fight the being before her if she had to.

"Do you really think you can take me?" Celestia asked in an amused tone.

Luna thought for a moment before saying bravely,"I'll lead an entire army if I have to!"

Celestia laughed"You really think anypony will follow _you_!"

"I know they will! Once your subjects find out what you're panning on doing, nopony will remain loyal to you! I'll lead them in a fight against!" Luna screamed with ferocity.

Celestia didn't flinch, but looked at her sadly and said in a tone to match "Luna, why are you doing this? I thought this would make you happy, you'll never have to raise the moon ever again. You'll be able to live happily and carefree for the rest of you life."

Luna relaxed her body slightly.

"But, I enjoy raising the moon. I raise it for the same reason you raise the sun, it makes ponies happy. That's what really matters." Luna said solemnly.

Princess Celestia said nothing.

"Sister, please, we don't have to do this," the blue alicorn pleaded "let's go back to the way things were between us."

Celestia lowered her head, Luna thought she was doing it to consider her words,but realized to late it was simply to level her horn with Luna's body. A blast of magical energy burst from Celestia's horn and sent Luna flying through the stain-glass window behind her. The initial pain disoriented her, but upon realizing that she was plummeting to her death she spread her wings and began to glide. She tried flapping them to gain altitude, but the jolt of pain that tore through her body made her decide otherwise. She frantically looker over her shoulder to make sure Celestia wasn't giving chase. When she saw only a retreating Canterlot behind her, Luna reasoned that Celestia was tending to Twilight first.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, she breathed loud gasping breaths that were quickly turning into sobs, and her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes. Regardless, she managed to navigated her way to Ponyville. She landed in the town where she immediately collapsed due to her hastily landing and her sore body. With her eyes closed, she could hear ponies all around gasping and murmuring to one another in shock.

She heard foot-steps racing up to her.

"Princess Luna!" said a voice she recognized as Twilight's assistant, Spike, "A-Are you alright?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see the baby dragon staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked, "You're covered in glass!"

Luna looked at her body and saw that their were shards of glass sticking out here and there, along with some nasty looking burns from Celestia's spell. With some difficulty Luna managed to stand up, her breath was still labored as she looked around. She was near Twilight's library, and there were many ponies staring at her from a distance while whispering amongst. Luna looked back towards she saw a tiny white dot rapidly getting larger, her mind went into suddenly overdrive. She raced through a long mental list of spells that she knew.

She knew the prefect spell to defend herself "But what do I do about Twilight?" she said to herself.

"_What_ about Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Who knows what Celestia will do to her." she said ignoring Spike.

"What do you mean? Why would Princess Cele-" the dragon said before he was cut off.

"If this goes where I think it's going, she'll be heavily guarded. How should I-" Luna said before Spike cut _her_ off.

"What are you talking about? What's Princess Celestia doing with Twilight? _Please_ tell me, I'm _curious!_" Spike desperately yelled.

"Curious...wait, what if I used my book...yes! And I could use the inside cover as a...yes! And Spike, you could give it to her! It's perfect!"She said happily.

Spike was more confused the ever

"Spike, get me a quill please." Luna said.

Despite his confusion, Spike did as he was told and ran back into the library to retrieve a quill.

While he was gone Luna summoned her copy of Alice in Wonderland from the castle. She glanced up and saw that Celestia was half way to Ponyville. Spike ran out of the library holding a quill in his claw. Luna quickly grabbed the feather with her magic, flipped the book open and quickly scrawled out something on the cover page. She then set the book on the ground and pointed her horn at it. She closed her eyes in concentration as she let magic flow from her horn into the book. The second her spell was complete she quickly slammed the book shut with her hoof.

She gave the book to Spike and said, "Spike, listen very carefully. When Celestia comes down here, when she's about to leave for Canterlot, no matter what happens, I want you to go with her. Say that you're loyal to her and want to join her against me. Give this book to Twilight, but don't open it. Tell her to open it if she's ever in danger."

"What are you _talking_ about?" he said desperately.

"I know this is very confusing, but it'll all start to make sense once Celestia gets here." Luna said offering him a smile.

Spike looked at her suspiciously.

"Please, do it for Twilight, she needs you." she pleaded.

"What happened to Twilight?" Spike yelled.

Luna glanced in Celestia's direction, she was nearly there.

"There's no time!" She exclaimed, "Get in the library and listen through the window, come out when it's time!"

Spike didn't move.

"Please, I promise it will make sense soon." she begged.

Spike hesitated before reluctantly walking into the library with the book in hand.

Luna sighed with relief.

She had just enough time to put a dome shaped magic barrier around herself before Celestia landed in front of her.

"Now, sister, is that barrier really necessary?" Celestia said in a faux sweet tone.

"Given the burns you left me with a few minutes ago, I'm gonna say yes!" Luna said angrily.

Celestia glanced around uneasily at the large ponies that were gathering.

"Luna, can't we talk about this?" Celestia said quietly.

"You mean talk about your plan to never lower the sun?" Luna yelled.

Many ponies gasped, others just stared in disbelief.

The white alicorn growled and yelled at Luna, "I'll do what I have to in order to protect the citizens of Equestria!"

"And _I'll_ do what I have to in order to protect the citizens of Equestria from _you_!" Luna yelled back in her booming voice.

Celestia looked furious

"Who here will join me in the fight to _end_ my sister?" Celestia called to the ponies.

There was silence.

Celestia let out a low growl.

"I will!" called a voice.

Luna turned to see Spike running out of the library with a satchel across his chest.

_Containing the book, no doubt._ she thought.

"I'm loyal to you Princess." He said bowing slightly, before turning to Luna with a look of disgust on his face,"I always hated Luna anyways."

Luna faked a look of hurt while thinking _Spike, you're a _magnificent_ actor._

Celestia smiled down at him, "Well, at least one among you is still devoted to me."

She crouched down and let Spike climb on her back before looking once more into the eyes of her sister and saying "Don't think you've won Luna. This is only the beginning"

With that she few off, back to Canterlot.

Luna knew she was right, she knew there was a long road ahead of her.

But she was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:HO-LY CRAP! I did NOT know it was gonna be this long. I was worried that I wouldn't even reach 3,000 words. LOOK! Over 4,000 F-ing words! That's a personal record for number of words in a single chapter! Ugh! anyways I actually waited a week to write this because I thought this weeks episode was gonna be the Halloween one featuring Luna. So I thought, "Oh, okay, I'll just wait for the episode so I can get a better idea of Luna's personality and _then_ I'll write the chapter." but no, I was mistaken, that's next week. Oh well! When the episode _does _air, if Luna's personality conflicts deeply with mine, I'll go back and change it a bit, I guess. Well, it's 1:00 AM and I've got school in the morning. CONFOUND THESE PONIES THEY DRIVE ME TO INSOMNIA!**

**Lots of reviews make it all worth it. So please review especially if you hated it, tell me how I may improve. Buh-bye.  
><strong>


End file.
